


a minor distraction

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Solo, guilty masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric knows he ought to be faithful to Bianca, but a particular other dwarf makes that more difficult than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a minor distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fill for the DA kink meme, plus I haven't posted anything in ages so here u go

It doesn't take a lot to distract Varric from his Merchant's Guild paperwork but Maker's breath is he trying, because the alternative has been eating away at him, like poking an open wound.

He sighs and stares at his letters and numbers, trying in vain to ignore the heat of arousal that pools in his belly when his thigh brushes against his cock. He's got urges like anybody else, sure, but when your mind wanders against your will- well. It's better that Varric just work on this report before someone from the Guild comes knocking on his door.

He only moves to adjust himself, honest, but the warmth of his hand against his greedy cock, even through his trousers, makes him let out a needy, embarrassing groan. Varric bites his lower lip, then attempts to focus on his work again, still with one hand on his cock.

Just to satisfy the base urge for touch, of course, and if he idly strokes himself while he works- well, that's hardly a crime. It only becomes a problem when the image of a particular dwarf comes to his mind, unbidden.

It's not Bianca, with her small, clever hands, calloused from years of crafting extraordinary things. These hands are large and rough, like Varric's own, but with different marks of strain from carrying a broadsword instead of a crossbow. And there is, of course, the small detail of the glowing green mark on one of those hands.

Inquisitor fucking Cadash, here again in his mind, occupying thoughts Varric never wanted him in. It's why he hasn't pleasured himself like this in days, the guilt of imagining someone other than Bianca gnawing at him like Hawke's damn mabari with a bone.

He's willing to admit that he and Bianca haven't really... _been_ in a few years, even before this mess with the red lyrium. But with no tidy ending either, it doesn't feel right to just throw her out of his thoughts and replace her with someone shiny and new. Unfortunately, his libido doesn't seem to see reason the way the rest of him does.

Cadash is nearly the same age as Varric, but he's in incredible shape- he'd have to be, for all this world-saving business he's up to. He's thick with muscle in his arms, his chest...his thighs, Varric remembers. They'd been bathing in a river not far from camp in the Emerald Graves, them on the one side of the bend, Cassandra and Vivienne on the other. Cadash, sticky with dirt and blood, had been plenty eager to strip out of his armor, and he felt no shame in sharing the space with Varric. It makes Varric feel almost cruel, looking back on the memory like this, using it as fuel for a fantasy, but damn did the Ancestors bless Cadash with a fine ass.

Varric curses under his breath and unlaces his trousers, freeing his cock- no point in pretending to get work done now. He strokes himself to full hardness and swipes a thumb through the precome leaking from his tip. He's barely gotten started and he's this eager already, damn it all.

He knows Cadash's cock isn't long, but it is thick, and Varric wonders about that. He's never been fucked by a man, and has only made cautious explorations with his fingers into his own hole. He wonders if Cadash's cock would even fit inside him.

Varric wraps his fingers tighter around his length and tries not to moan out loud. Cadash straddling his lap, taking his cock and hand and smiling in that gentle way of his. Cadash nipping at his jawline teasingly- Cadash pulling him into a kiss-

Varric has to bite down onto the side of his free hand to keep from moaning the Inquisitor's name out loud. He pumps himself harder, trying to push away the images in his mind and focus only on coming so he can get this _over with_. But it's no use- as he comes, shouting against his hand, he can only see Cadash, laid out on his bed, slick with sweat and come, grinning and laughing.

"Shit," Varric mutters. He tucks himself back into his pants, glances back at his paperwork once. No use trying to keep pretending. Varric pushes the papers aside and decides to go to bed. He can't be unfaithful in his sleep.


End file.
